This Scar
by PrinceBurn
Summary: Every scar tells a story, a tragic tale, and gives light to a memory that would have been forgotten if had not given it a purpose to be remembered. /Slight AkuSai/Rated for some blood and hinted nudity/R&R/


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or characters related to it. No flames please, I shall kill you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Every scar tells a story, a tragic tale, and gives light to a memory that would have been forgotten if it had not given it a purpose to be remembered.  
_

* * *

**This Scar**

Saïx stared into the mirror before him, his yellow eyes boring into their reflective twins as he ran a finger over the scar between them. He barely remembered his first weeks as a Nobody, however the very first moments stood out to him like that very scar.

~:~

The creatures had surrounded us. We had tried to sneak into the castle again and were stopped, not by the guards, but by inky black, bug-like creatures. Lea had tried to fight them, but they had shattered his Frisbees in a matter of seconds. Disarmed and surrounded, we stood back to back, ready to fight for our lives.

Our muscles tensed as the swarm closed in and we lunged into battle as the wall of black swallowed us.

I lost track of Lea as the demons pinned me to the ground, stinging wounds bled on my skin and my jacket was shredded by their claws. I found myself immobile as those hauntingly yellow eyes stared down at me. Struggling was useless as a clawed hand dove into my chest and grasped something deep within my being. Emptiness began to fill me as the hand withdrew, taking my heart with it, and the agony set in. Through the pain, I felt my body split in two, the shadow fading away and the shell left behind to contain my mind. My memories began to slip away and I lost a sense of who I was.

When the pain faded, I struggled to move, my new body feeling empty and strange to me. My clothes were in shreds around me and the world was a blur of movement as my eyes failed to adjust fast enough. Looking up, I saw the night sky and a full moon shining down from the blur of what I knew to be stars. At that moment, I felt the illusion of rage within me and the will to fight burst in my empty chest. I felt my muscles bulge and my teeth and claws grow sharp. My blurred vision was frantic as I searched for something to sate the blood lust coursing through my veins.

Seeing a flash of red amongst the bobbing shadows, I lunged, tearing through the creatures like a hot knife through butter and grabbed the blur of red in my claws. A muffled squeal reached my ears, but I did not pay any mind to it and pulled the thrashing creature towards me, then slammed it to the stones at my feet. My so-called rage was flowing as I slashed at my prey, wild growls ripping from my throat.

"ISA!"

That voice…

"ST-STOP!"

It couldn't be…

"Le...Let go!"

A blaze of heat rushed in front of me and the sting of pain shot through my face. Stumbling back, I felt the rage fade away and something warm run down my cheeks. My vision finally cleared and I saw Lea, at least a man who looked like him, sitting there across from me, his hands gripping two spiked wheels and tears in his eyes as flames dyed around him.

"Lea?"

He started at the sound of his name and looked at me, his green eyes wide with fear. "I…Isa…"

Lifting my hand to my face, which I noticed was throbbing with pain, I felt something wet seeping over my lips. Pulling my fingers away I saw blood on them and my breathing accelerated. "Lea…it…hur-…" I couldn't form the words, my vocal cords not wanting to cooperate. I didn't know what to do, my body would no longer listen to me and I could tell Lea was having the same problem. The spiked wheels had vanished with the flames and he was trying to talk to me, but he could only get bits and pieces of words out.

In our confusion, the sudden rush of darkness was terrifying. I stumbled back and fell as a figured cloaked in black emerged from the swirling portal. He looked at Lea then at me and I could feel his eyes boring into my shell.

"It seems that I am lucky to find two here tonight." His voice was low and almost…lustful. "The darkness has taken your hearts and left behind these shells, which have taken human form due to your will to survive."

I was more confused than before and I felt the illusion of fear of what was going to happen to us.

His boots clicked against the stone pathway as he approached Lea, "A blaze of fire, much like your personality…I see great potential in you." His gloved hand lifted and suddenly Lea's name appeared in floating letters before him. A wave of his fingers had the letters spinning in a blur around the redhead and with a flick of his wrist, the man slammed a large X into the blur and the letters settled around it. "Axel, I observed you had an affinity for fire as well. You shall be, Number VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Welcome to Organization XIII."

His amber gaze turned to me and I trembled as he smirked. The steps he took towards me were slow, calculated as if he were daring me to attack him, though I sat still, unable and unwilling to move. The man towered over me and in a few quick movements my name was floating in front of me then spinning in a blur. When the X came down, my new name sat there before my eyes. "Saïx, your rage becomes known in the light of the moon, though you have the ability to keep calm in even the most pressing of situations." That smirk was disturbing. "Perfect. You shall be, Number VII, The Luna Diviner." He held his hand out for me to take, "Welcome to Organization XIII."

With a second glance at Lea, no… Axel, I hesitantly took the man's hand and was lifted to my feet, it was as if I weighed nothing to this man.

I stared at the man as he pulled down his hood, revealing a crown of silver hair, tan complexion and those amber eyes that burned into my shell. He smirked at us as Axel managed to get to his feet on his own, "I am Number I, Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between." That was a mouthful, but I realized that I had a purpose now. As Saïx, no longer Isa, and I was determined to find my heart once more.

"Come," Xemnas motioned to the swirling portal behind him, "Let us go to the castle where you shall meet the others and we shall discuss your duties." He turned and was swallowed by the darkness. I looked at Axel, our eyes locking, and as our promise was made, he nodded.

"Let's…go…" he stuttered and laced our fingers together. Nodding, I took lead into the darkness and we began our new mission: To return to our full beings.

~:~

Blinking his now dry eyes, Saïx looked at the mirror once more, his eyes tracing his scar. The memory still fresh his mind like an open wound that would never heal, he left his bathroom and pulled his coat on, flipping his long blue hair over his shoulder, before opening a Corridor of Darkness and vanishing within it to continue his mission and keep the promise he made.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
